A urination bag as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Kokoku) No. Sho61-30653 is constructed so that a front side of a bag sealed along its periphery is tucked together with one of two absorbent layers contained within the bag along a cut line formed in the front side substantially in an inverted U-shape into the bag and thereby an opening for urination is obtained.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. Hei2-6024 discloses an absorbent pad in the form of a rectangular sheet having a strip of adhesive tape provided on a backsheet so that the rectangular sheet may be curved in the form of a hopper.
It is apparent from the description in the foregoing publication that the wearer's penis is inserted through the opening into the bag when the bag is worn, although no specific description can be found in the foregoing publication concerning such manner of use. However, it is rarely possible for the wearer to insert the penis by himself. It is difficult particularly for the elderly patient not only to insert the penis but also to wear such urination bag. Even if handling is possible for such a patient, it often takes much time and effort.
The foregoing sheet-like absorbent pad is curved in the form of a hopper and overlapping portions of the sheet are fastened together by means of the adhesive tape strip. This pad is effective for a relatively small quantity of urination but an increase in the quantity of urination may possibly cause a leakage of urine from the lower end of the hopper.